The Big Question's
by SessKagFan06
Summary: Sakura's always the one left to ask Shikamaru the big question's but finaly he decideds it's his turn, but will Sakura say yes? ShikamaruXSakura Lot's of Fluff, please R&R. Oneshot.


This is the first time I've done a Sakura/Shikimaru or a one shot, but I find the couple adorable and I find it very easy to write short snipets about them. I hope you enjoy, please read and review.

Disclaimer - I don't any of the character's involved only the idea's.

Shikamaru was a very calculated man. He saw life like a game of shogi and he liked to plan three moves ahead. This being as it was, he wasn't fond of suprises or things not going to plan, this meant he hardly ever took risks without there being at least a 99.9% chance of them turning out as planned.

This was one of the reasons him and Sakura going out had come as such a big shock, no one had expected it not even Ino.

Sakura however understood Shikamaru very well and knew the only way to get anywhere with him was to make the first move, this is why it had been up to her to start talking with him, her to ask him out on the first date and her to propose moving in together.

To be frank Shikamaru had found this to be a great thing as it meant there was less risks for him to deal with but after two years of dating he decided it was his turn.

Sakura was a suprising woman in many ways but Shikamaru had been considering his next move for weeks now and he decided now was the time. Sakura meant everything to him, truth be told when he first entered the relashionship it was mainly because of the fact he couldn't see any reasons to say no to her but slowly she had grown on him.

He remembered when they had been going out for six months and his birthday was coming up she had been so excited even though he had seen no reason to be, his birthday came every year this one was no different.

Despite him voicing these thoughts she had argued that this year they would get to celebrate it together. So for the next week she talked insesintley about what to get him or what cakes he liked and he bore with it but honestly found it troublesome.

Just two days before his birthday Sakura got called to do an eurgent mission so she apologised whole heartedly and he told her it was fine whilst secretly thinking it was a good thing as he really didn't enjoy birthdays at all. However when the day came he felt strange.

He woke up to a tidy bedroom with no Sakura coming out of the bathroom having used up all the hot water. He found himself turning the shower on cold out of habit anyway.

There was no Sakura in the livingroom waiting for him to cook breakfast because she had no cooking skills and he ended up accidently making a mountain worth of pancakes when he didn't even like them.

He got dressed but realised there was no Sakura to tie his hair up completley wrong, so there was no need to take it down and do it all again but he did do it twice anyway.

He tried reading one of his favourite books but he ended up just staring blankly at the pages. He couldn't even clean because when he did he just thought Sakura would come and mess it all up even though he knew she wouldn't.

It was by six that he realised for the first time he felt lonely and he missed Sakura. It was by half past eleven that he decided he didn't have anything to do so he thought he'd go to bed. He got dressed but was innterupted by a knock at the door, he had never been so shocked as when he saw Sakura stood there.

She was still wearing her mission clothes that had specks of dried blood on them, her hair was messy and unkept as well, she stood there panting for breath looking like she'd just ran a marathon.

He then noticed what she was carrying and large white box saying 'Barney's Bakery' and a small wrapped package.

He watched as she beamed up at him.

"Shikamaru!" she laughed ecstatically "I'm sorry I'm late but I finished my mission as soon as possible. By the time I got back though it was pretty late so I rushed all round town to find a bakery but finally I got a cake, so can I come in?"

Sakura was probably the only person to suprise him so much. He didn't know what it was but a rush of emotions flooded him and he found himself doing something completley out of character. He enveloped the worn, sweaty and tired girl in a tight embrace as if he'd never let go, careful to avoid the things in her arms.

"Shikamaru?" He didn't say anything just squeezed even tighter. To say Sakura was suprised was an understatment but she just smiled "I missed you too Shikamaru."

After finally letting go, he let her in and let her have a quick shower whilst he got out some plates for them in the kitchen. She renentered looking clean and refreshed but when she saw the clock she screamed.

Shocked he shot her a questioning look. She sighed.

"Shikamaru, it's already five past twelve." Slumping down at the kitchen table she pouted. "I didn't even get to wish you a happy birthday."

His eyes widened in realization and he smirked, laying down a slice of cake in front of her he sat beside her.

"That's okay." He said taking a small bite out of the cake. She expected him to say something like 'It doesn't matter to me.' Or 'Birthday's are troublesome' but he didn't. "You can just wish me a happy birthday next year."

Sakura looked starteled as her eyes began to water. Giving his arm a light punch she chuckeled. "I'll hold you to that."

Which she did. Two years on he felt it was time he took the enicitive and did something suprising, he had pondered and calculated for days and finally he felt ready.

He took her to the hill they had visited on her birthday and he took her in, she looked beautiful, her long pink hair framed her face and her shiny green eyes and her simple white dress and sandals were just the type of thing Shikimaru had expected her to wear.

As they sat down and watched the clouds in comfortable silence Shikimaru turned to and looked at her quite calmly, reaching into his pocket he brought out a black velvet box. He opened it revealing a beautifully cut diamond ring, the perfect size for Sakura's finger.

Clearing his throat he did the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" he waited patiently as she watched him with an unreadable gaze. Once ten seconds had passed he panicked and felt painful feeling in his gut he was so ready to run when she gave him her stunning smile, he was shocked by what she then said.

" No." he felt a cold feeling grow in the pit of his stomache and looked as if he were about to cry when she burst into a fit of giggles. She laughed so hard tears came out and he looked on shocked. "You idiot! I'm just messing with you, of course I'll marry you."

He felt like killing the enraging woman and no doubt would have if she didn't place a feather light kiss on his lips right at that moment. He felt the anger bubblening inside turn to mush as he felt a blush spread across his cheeks.

She held out a dainty hand and taking the hint he took out the ring and slid it onto her finger gently, feeling her soft but worn skin, hard from years of training. She lifted her hand and admired the ring looking like she'd just won the lottery.

She gave a proud nod as if she had achived something great and moved infront of him, so that she could lean back against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her holding her closley to him and watched her, completley forgetting the anger and pain she had caused but a few moments ago when he saw the happiness on her face.

He nuzzeled her hair in an affectionate way.

"That wasn't very nice." he scolded but she wasn't bothered in the slightest.

"Now you know how I felt everytime I had to ask you something big. I just wanted a little revenge." He gave her a light hearted glare.

"At least I said 'yes' everytime." She gave an elbow to the ribs and laughed.

"Yes but I didn't know you would say yes, did I?" His eyes widened and he realised he had been proven wrong but his pride wouldn't admit defeat so he did what he always did is such situations. He gave her a deep kiss on the lips, she looked shocked for a moment but returned it all the same. Seperating for air he panted.

"I love you, you troublesome woman, you know that?" with a smile she nodded and tucked a stray hair behind his ear.

"Yes. That I knew."

Fin.

Thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed it and tell me if you think it was too fluffy or if Shikamaru was too out of character and I'll work on it next time ^-^


End file.
